


Little sisters are a handful

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too lazy to write a summary. :v</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little sisters are a handful

**Author's Note:**

> Request for [](http://lovinofelivargas.deviantart.com/) So, I hope you liked it. I made Reader-chan a bit too flirty and playful.   
>  For others who wanted request for fanfics please check out my journal for the vacancy and rules. wwwwww[](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Llama-Emoji-03-Sparkles-V1-412035680) 
> 
>  
> 
> I had so much fun writing for it! I was thinking that this would be a medium fanfic but, it's long. Wakakaka!!!![](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Llama-Emoji-01-Laughing-V1-411890547) 
> 
> I don't own UtaPri, broccoli does. If I did own them Natsuki wouldn't be in STARISH.[](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Llama-Emoji-39-Eager-V2-414718520) 

   Early in the morning, Ren got a text message from his sister about her dropping by at his agency for a visit.

_ From: Imouto-chan _

_ Subject: Dropping by at your agency as a visit _

_ Ren-niisan, I’ll be visiting your agency today. I missed you so much and I want to meet your friends from STARISH and your senpai that you always talked about! Tell, Masa-kun I said ‘Hi’! See you at noon.    _ _ ｡ﾟ✶ _ _ ฺ _ _ . _ _ ヽ _ _ (*´ _ _ ∀ _ _ `*) _ _ ﾉ _ _ . _ _ ✶ _ _ ฺ _ _ ﾟ｡ _ _ _

_ Love, _

_ Y/n. _

_ P/s: You got a girlfriend yet? _

_ _

Seeing the text, Ren let out a growl and cursed softly.

“Shit. I have to keep her away from the others.”

** = Time Skip to practice hours with STARISH & Quartet Night = **

****

  STARISH were practicing their dance moves for their latest song, Maji Love Revolutions. Ren kept messing up and he was holding back the progression of the entire session.

“Oi!! Stop! Stop! Ren! You’re messing up again! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Syo growled.

Masato also noticed it, he was also worried about his childhood friend much to his denial.

“Oi, are you going to tell us what was on your mind or keep ruining our practice session?” Syo asked impatiently.

Ren let out a deep sigh and replied, 

“My sister is coming to visit.” 

There was a pregnant pause and the rest of STARISH except for Masato shrieked in unison, 

“Ren you have a sister?!” 

“Yes, she’s two years younger than me and she’s quite a handful.” Ren replied.

  Suddenly, the door was busted open a girl with H/c locks was standing there with a grin. She saw the person she was looking for and tackled Ren.

“Onii-san! I came to visit!” She happily said while clinging to him.

“Y/n, nice to see you too. Please get off of me.” Ren muffled out.

The girl happily let go of him and went to greet the rest of the people.

“Hello. My name is Jinguji Y/n; it’s an honour to finally meet you all. Except for Masa-nii. I haven’t been seeing him for a really long time.” 

“Eh? Masa, you know Y/n-chan too?” Otoya asked.

“Yes, the three of us were childhood friend.” Masato replied. 

“Awe, you’re not telling them that I was your first kiss too? How mean of you.” Y/n teased.

Everyone looked shocked, Masato was blushing like mad. Ren sighed and went to her and spoke out.

“Why are you here early, didn’t you say you were coming during noon?” 

“I was supposed to but, Sei-nii let me come here early.” She replied. 

“Uwah, you’re so cute! I want to hug you.” Natsuki spoke out as he hugged Y/n.

“Ahahaha! You’re cute to Natsuki-kun!” Y/n replied.

   Then, Quartet Night came in to the room and they found the guest who was disrupting the practice session of STARISH.

“Peasant, who are you and why are you disrupting the practice session of STARISH?” Camus asked in a harsh tone.

“Ne, Myu-chan. don’t be harsh on our guest.” Reiji told him with a smile.

Y/n saw the four by the door, her eyes were twinkling. 

“Oh My Glob!!! QUARTET NIGHT!!! Nice to meet you, I’m Jinguji Y/n. And, I’m a big fan of you guys especially ( Favorite QN member).” Y/n bowed.

“Brat, shouldn’t you be supporting your brother instead.” Ranmaru scoffed.

“Hmph. Ranmaru-nii, you’re mean.” Y/n pouted.

“Ahaha! Don’t be mean RanRan. We should be honoured.” Reiji spoke out.

“Nice to meet you N/n-chan.” Reiji gave her a wink and made Y/n blush. Ren saw it and his brother senses kicked in. 

“Y/n, it’s almost lunch time. Let’s go to the dining hall and eat.” Ren told her while giving a glare to Reiji.

Y/n was oblivious to her brother’s protectiveness and agreed,

“Will the others join too?” 

“Of course.” He replied.

****

** = At the dining hall = **

 Y/n was sited between Masato and Ren while across her was Reiji and Ranmaru.

“Oooo! (fave food)!” She piped happily. 

“Here, have some N/n-chan.” Reiji got (fave food) and placed it on her plate. 

“Thank you Reiji-san” Y/n ate the food happily while Ren just growled. 

Masato noticed it and he kept quiet.

“It’s rare of you to visit brat.” Ranmaru scoffed.

“I’m not a brat! I’m (your age)!! Hmph.” Y/n huffed.

“You are one to me.” Ranmaru replied with a smirk.

“At least I’m not the one who was wearing contact lenses on one eye.” She huffed. (A/n: Yes, RanRan’s heterochromia is a fake. Surprised?) 

“Oi brat! Shut it.” Ranmaru growled.

“Oh, don’t get me starting with your hair too. I wonder is your pee toxic? Cause you had been dying it silver since a long time ago.” Y/n retorted playfully. (A/n: Yep, RanRan’s hair is also not natural. :v Mai gawd…)

“Ok brat, you are so dead!” Ranmaru growled as he stood up. 

Y/n’s face became pale and she ran for it with Ranmaru chasing behind her. 

“We should probably go find them since N/n-chan would be lost.” Reiji spoke out.

** \+ Time skip to find Y/n and Ranmaru + **

  Everyone could not find Y/n since they did not know where she ran off to and Ren was about to explode.

“She shouldn’t have provoked him! If she’s lost I wouldn’t know what to do!” Ren ranted.

“It was a bad idea to let her visit!” He was pacing back and forth like a mad man.

“Jinguji, relax. It’s rare for you to worry about someone. I remember clearly that you wouldn’t care about Y/n’s wellbeing when we were young.” Masato spoke out calmly.

“HOW could I NOT?! Rei-chan clearly likes her and I have to protect her!” Ren retorted. 

“Jinguji, you’re being paranoid. Let her be.” Masato told him.

As Ren was about to lose his mind, he received a text from Y/n. 

_ From: Imouto-chan _

_  Subject: I had gone home. _

_ Ne, Ren-niian I had gone home. It’s fun seeing you , Masa-kun and Ranmaru-nii again. I’ll come visit again. BTW, Reiji-san is a good kisser.  _ _ ｡ _ _ . _ _ ﾟ _ _ +( _ _ ヾ _ _ ( _ _ ｡･ω･ _ _ ) _ _ ｼ _ _ )).: _ _ ﾟ _ _ + _ _ ｡ _ _ _

_ Love,  _

_ Y/n _

He was confused on the last statement and the next message from Y/n was a picture message of her kissing Reiji. And, that is where Ren lost it. 

“HE AIN’T GOING TO DATE MY SISTER!” 

** ~ Omake: what actually happened between Reiji & Y/n ~ **

 Y/n ran into the inner gardens of Shining Agency and she found Reiji there.

“Reiji-san!” She ran to him.

“Hi, N/n-chan. You don’t have to worry about RanRan. He’s inside the the dorm halls.” Reiji told her.

“That’s great. Reiji-san, I like you. You’re so funny and nice.” She blurted out. 

 “I like you too, ever since I first saw you.” Reiji replied with a cheeky but flirty smile. 

Y/n leaned in and kissed him on the lips but, she broke away after three seconds. Reiji frowned; he pulled her back and kissed her passionately. 

“W-wait! Let’s have a kiss selfie.” Y/n suggested and she took out her phone. And, that’s how Ren got the picture from Y/n.

**Le End!**


End file.
